


Wanton

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Ignatz is still getting comfortable with this game, but the payoff is well worth it.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Wanton

"You're nothing but a simple beast." Ignatz shoves at Raphael's shoulder roughly, dismissively, and Raphael turns with the motion as if Ignatz had the force to truly move his massive bulk. A quiet smile slides across Ignatz's lips; it's a familiar game by now, and though he was once uncomfortable playing it, Raphael's beautiful reactions have encouraged him along. 

He crosses his arms and peers through his glasses. "Strip." 

His giant, sculpted,  _ beautiful  _ boyfriend complies swiftly, and from the deep flush on his chest and the swing of his bobbing cock, Raphael is already aching for him. 

"No reward until you deserve it. Get to work." 

Large hands make short work of the laces at his waist, and a deep groan pours forth from Ignatz's throat as Raphael's warm, willing mouth overwhelms him with slick sensation. 

Ignatz's head lolls back against the bookshelf, and his next words are breathy. 

"You're so hungry for it. Just - plain wanton, aren't you?" The word  _ slut _ teases at his mind but he can't bring himself to go quite that far. Still, the thought makes him pulse against Raphael's tongue and moan again. 

Raphael's throat vibrates around him in a rumble of assent, and Ignatz's high-pitched response doesn't comport with the dominating, dismissive attitude he's been playing at, but neither of them care anymore. 

"Oh, goddess above… so beautiful on your knees, where you belong…" 

Ignatz trails off into nonsensical babbles and his hands grip in golden curls as he surrenders, floating, into successively more intense shocks of pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "degradation."


End file.
